


Until Something Better Comes Along

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson grow apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Something Better Comes Along

Jackson finished getting dressed and was getting ready to head for the courthouse. He really didn't want to go, but it was important he be there because today was the day he and Don were supposed to sign the final divorce decree. He couldn't believe that after fifteen years, what he and Don had would come to this. His mind went back to how everything they'd built had turned to dust.....

Jackson began to notice the changes in Don not long after Danny had split from Mac. The two men started hanging out more, but Jackson wasn't concerned because they'd been friends for many years. Danny would call and have long conversations with Don, and again, Jackson thought Don was just being a friend because Danny was going through a bad time.

Things between Don and Jackson, however, weren't the way they seemed. They kept up appearances by acting the part of the happy couple in public, but at home, they barely talked. Lovemaking, when it happened, was routine at best. Jackson didn't understand what was going on, and every time he tried to talk to Don about things, he was met with apathy and indifference. Any time Danny stopped by, Don focused all his attention on his friend and practically ignored Jackson. Danny,who used to be very friendly with Jackson, became a bit distant as well.

This went on for months. Jackson went on about his business, and everything came to a head one evening when Jackson cut an out-of-town trip short. When he arrived home, he saw Danny's motorcycle out front, but the house was dark. Jackson went in , and headed for the bedroom to put his things away. He turned on the light, and found Don and Danny asleep in each others' arms. When the light came on, Don opened his eyes, and looked toward the door. When he saw Jackson, he barely registered any emotion. He reached over and shook Danny's arm saying: “Come on, Dan..... get up.”

Jackson turned and headed for the kitchen for a drink. He poured 3 fingers of bourbon in a coffee cup and waited for they guys to come in. Don went to lock the door behind Danny and came to set down at the table after grabbing a beer. Jackson sat down across from him, and Don began to speak.....

“I know you want an explanation.....”

“I would appreciate it.....”

“I don't know exactly why Danny and I began seeing each other, I just felt that I was missing something......”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Since he split up with Mac.....”

“Why did it start?”

“I was missing something...... yeah, you were here, but everything was the same every time. We had the same conversations when we did talk, and the lovemaking was boring. The same positions, the same everything. Jackson, I just don't feel it anymore. I know you've noticed, you just never said anything......”

“Mostly because I wasn't sure what was happening.....”

“Jackson, I guess the best way to say it is this: “You occupied me until something better came along.....”

Jackson couldn't believe he was hearing this from the man he'd spent the past fifteen years with. Hurt warred with anger, but Jackson managed to keep it together. He stood up from the table and went to the bedroom and got his bags. He went back to the kitchen and told Don he would call him so he could get the rest of his things. He was doing fine until a single tear slid down his cheek and betrayed him. He left the apartment and got a hotel room for the night so he could figure out his next move.

 

Time moved quickly. Jackson went through the motions of living while his world had fallen apart. A week or so after he left the apartment, Jackson called Don about getting his things. Don said it was okay, so Jackson stopped by and gathered his things. Just as he was finishing up, Danny showed up. He went to kiss Don, but Don turned away because Jackson was there. Jackson took his things to his car,and went back upstairs to give Don the apartment key. Don thanked him, and Jackson left without saying a word. The divorce papers were served to Jackson the following week at the shop. He signed them,and that was that. He received the court summons to appear two weeks after that. He resigned himself that this was it, and there was nothing he could do about it.....

That's what brought him here today. He turned as Don and Danny entered the courtroom and knew this was the end. Everyone took their places and the judge began to speak. The judge gave Don a copy of the papers to sign, and did the same for Jackson. He banged his gavel, and it was over. Jackson made his way from the court room and was headed down the stairs in front of the courthouse. He heard Don call to him, so he stopped and turned around.....

“Jackson, listen, I want you to know that I'm...”

“If you say you're sorry, I swear to God I will kick your ass.....”

“Come on,now, don't be that way.....”

“Don, just leave me alone..... you got what you wanted, so just go on and leave me in peace.....”

 

THE END


End file.
